


Who's It From?

by Nick_367



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of jealousy (if ya squint), Cheek Kisses, Confessions, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, Iwaizumi Hajime Being an Idiot, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, No Sex, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, small mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_367/pseuds/Nick_367
Summary: The letter read:'Iwaizumi Hajime,Happy Valentines Day. I wanted to ask if you would be my Valentines. Well, after you figure out who I am of course. The poem (if you can call it that) below is a hint to who I am:I love you and IWant to be yours.And I hope you’ll be mineCause that’s all I ever wanted, but IHope if I’m not the one you want, you’ll find someone you do.And figuring out who I am will be an easy task, as long as you’reNot an idiot and I know you aren’t.Once you’ve figured out who I am, go to the place where we first met. I’ll be waiting for you until 8 pm. I really do hope I see you there, Iwaizumi. And if you reject me, I understand.'or:Hajime receives an unknown love letter and spends the day trying to figure out who wrote it.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 110





	Who's It From?

Valentine’s day was something Hajime heavily disliked. He didn’t hate the romance. He didn’t hate the chocolate or the love letters. He hated how reminded him that everyone else had someone to love while he couldn’t even muster up the courage to confess to his best friend, Oikawa Tooru. 

He had written a love letter for Oikawa for Valentines every year for the past six years, but never had the courage to give it to him. Instead he sealed them away. At least he did for a little while, until Oikawa stumbled upon the box they were in. Thankfully, Oikawa didn’t open them because Hajime snatched the box they were in and he knew if Oikawa ever got the chance to, he would open it when Hajime wasn’t around and Hajime could  **not** have that happen. So he burned the letters and the next time Oikawa opened that box, it was empty. He asked about it, of course, but Hajime just told him that he threw the stuff away while cleaning. Oikawa didn’t question it.

This year, Hajime did not write a letter for Oikawa. He was going to try and move on, even though he knew that was not possible. After all, it’s far from easy to stop loving someone who has been by you all your life. Although, maybe Hajime would accept any letters he got, if he got any this year that is. He doesn’t get many love letters, he’s not Oikawa after all, but he still gets around one or two each year. Typically most of the ones who wrote letters for him had been rejected by Oikawa and Hajime could not deny, it’s annoying being everyone’s second choice.

When Hajime and Oikawa arrived at school today, Oikawa was immediately swarmed by fangirls and Hajime clenched his fists in jealousy. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and just walked away, not even waiting for Oikawa. He went to his locked and as predicted, he had three letters in his locker. Well, three was one more than the normal amount, but still, he didn’t expect many. He opened the first two letters and when he saw who signed them, his scowled a bit. The girls who wrote the letters had been rejected by Oikawa less than three weeks ago. Of course, what else did he expect? After all, he wasn’t Iwaizumi Hajime, Seijoh’s ace and vice captain. No, he was Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru’s angry best friend and the next best option if the brunette rejected you. He rolled his eyes at the thought of that.

Hajime decided to open the third letter. The envelope it was in was nothing fancy. It was a light cyan, something he didn’t expect as most envelopes for love letters were pink. The front of the envelope read: 

♡Iwaizumi Hajime♡

Hajime could not deny that it was a lot less annoying than the other two envelopes which had been completely covered in messy colorful hearts that nearly made his eyes bleed. That just made him curious so he chose to open it. The letter read:

**_Iwaizumi Hajime,_ **

**_Happy Valentines Day. I wanted to ask if you would be my Valentines. Well, after you figure out who I am of course. The poem (if you can call it that) below is a hint to who I am:_ **

**_I love you and I_ **

**_Want to be yours._ **

**_And I hope you’ll be mine_ **

**_Cause that’s all I ever wanted, but I_ **

**_Hope if I’m not the one you want, you’ll find someone you do._ **

**_And figuring out who I am will be an easy task, as long as you’re_ **

**_Not an idiot and I know you aren’t._ **

**_Once you’ve figured out who I am, go to the place where we first met. I’ll be waiting for you until 8 pm. I really do hope I see you there, Iwaizumi. And if you reject me, I understand._ **

Hajime had just finished reading the letter when he heard the locker next to him open. He glanced over to see Oikawa who had managed to escape his fangirls. Oikawa was now opening his locker and around thirty letters fell out onto the floor. Hajime chuckled and bent down to help Oikawa pick them up.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighed out as he placed the stack of letters in his locker.

“No problem. I mean, I kind of help you pick them every year.” Hajime rolled his eyes.

“Fair point. Also, Iwa-chan, was that a love letter you were holding a moment ago?”

“No,” Hajime lied.

“Liar. Give it to me, I wanna see!” Oikawa reached out for the letter as Hajime moved backwards.

“Fuck off, Shittykawa!” Hajime hissed.

“No, let me see it!” Oikawa reached for the letter again, but retracted his arms when Hajime lifted his own like he was going to smack him. He wasn’t going to, but he knew Oikawa would back down if he acted like he would.

“Fine, Iwa-chan. You win,” Oikawa grumbled and Hajime smirked at him.

“Knew you wouldn’t want me to ruin that pretty face of yours,” Hajime laughed. He laughed until he realized that he just called Oikawa pretty. To his face. Hajime could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and was so focused on trying to control his blush that he failed to notice the small blush on Oikawa’s face.

“Y-you think I’m pretty?” Oikawa asked. He sounded shy, something that he was the opposite of.

“Pretty ugly,” Hajime scoffed. He was joking. Of course he found Oikawa pretty, but he didn’t want to raise his ego.

“So mean!” Oikawa whined, but Hajime could detect a bit of actual hurt in his voice. He couldn’t figure out why though, Oikawa knew he was joking, but Oikawa may not be in a joking mood today, so Hajime decided to apologize.

“Oikawa, I-” Hajime started before Oikawa interrupted him.

“Oh look at that, Iwa-chan! Class is starting soon! See you!” Oikawa quickly walked off and Hajime could not follow. They had different classes for their first and second class. Hajime just decided he would apologize in their third class.

As time went by in his first and second classes, Hajime tried to shove down his guilt. Instead he chose to focus on the mysterious love letter he received. He had read the letter thirty times by the time he got to his third class. The only other person there was Oikawa. Oikawa, who if you looked closely, had slightly puffy eyes and a few faded tear stains. 

“Fuck, I made him cry,” Hajime mumbled to himself before he sat down next to Oikawa. Oikawa shot a small glare at him and all Hajime felt was guilt. Hajime figured he would take the time to apologize before the teacher came in.

“I’m sorry, ‘Kawa. It was a joke. I didn’t think it’d hurt your feelings. It normally doesn’t when I say stuff like that, so I’m sorry. Just so you know, you are really pretty,” Hajime apologized, feeling a small blush bloom on his face as the last sentence fell from his lips.

“It’s fine. I knew you were joking. I just...I guess I’m not in much of a joking mood for that today. Sorry, it was probably a bit dramatic.” Oikawa chuckled, but it was kind of fake.

“Don’t apologize, ‘Kawa. It’s not your fault and I don’t blame you. You’re not being dramatic. I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, I always joke with you and never really mean my insults, but if my jokes hurt you, then tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

“Okay, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa turned his head and smiled at Hajime. A real smile. And Hajime smiled back, but only for a moment because less than a second later, Oikawa was making a big deal about him not looking grumpy for once, which Hajime denied, saying that he never looked grumpy. They kept bantering until the other students began to walk in. Hajime had meant to ask Oikawa to help him with the letter before then, but forgot with all their bantering.

The rest of the day went by quickly with Hajime talking to Oikawa in his classes and if not him, he would talk to Makki and Mattsun. He never got the chance to ask Oikawa to help him with the letter so he chose to ask Makki and Mattsun.

“Hey, Makki? Mattsun?” Hajime tried to get the attention of the couple.

“What is it, Iwaizumi?” Makki responded. Mattsun looked at him as well, signaling that he was listening

“Can the two of you help me figure out who wrote this letter for me?” Hajime asked.

“That’s a dumb question, Iwaizumi,” Makki blurted out.

“How so?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“What Takahiro means is that there is no point in asking us because if you don’t know, then neither will we,” Mattsun explained.

“Oh. Damn.” Hajime felt a bit dumb, mainly because Mattsun was right.

“Don’t seat it though. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Mattsun gave him a pat on the shoulder.

For the rest of the day, Hajime kept reading over it when he could, which was not much because classes didn’t allow much free time. After he went home from practice, he did his homework. Once he finished that around 5 pm, he looked at the letter again, except this time, much more thoroughly. He kept reading until around 7:30 pm when he noticed something. If he took the first letter from each line it would spell out:

I-W-A-C-H-A-N

He knew who wrote the letter. The fact that he didn’t notice it sooner made him feel like an idiot. Hajime was so excited about the fact that Oikawa was the one who wrote it, he forgot that he was supposed to meet him. That is...until he read the letter again. It was 7:45 pm and he had fifteen minutes to meet Oikawa at the park where they first met. Hajime quickly threw on his shoes and ran out of the house less than ten minutes later.

He got there at 7:57 pm and saw Oikawa packing up his stuff. Despite being further away, he heard light sniffles and sobs and Hajime knew Oikawa was crying. He ran over to him as quickly as possible, hugging him from behind. He heard Oikawa let out a breath of relief and relax into the hug once he realized it was Hajime.

“You came,” Oikawa said in the most steady tone he could muster (which was not very steady).

“I’m sorry I took so long, Tooru,” Hajime mumbled.

Tooru turned to face him and said, “It’s okay, Hajime. You’re here now, aren’t you?”

“I’m here now.”

“So...isn’t this the part where you reject me?” Tooru asked, looking down at the ground.

“Tooru, look at me,” Hajime said and Tooru looked him in the eyes, before he continued, “What makes you think I would ever reject you?”

“I don’t know. It’s just...you took so long to get here.”

“I’m sorry. Your poem was wrong. I am an absolute idiot.” Hajime laughed and so did Tooru.

“What does that mean?”

“It means it took me forever to figure out who wrote it, stupid. And it also means that I love you. Hell, I’ve been in love with you for six years, if not more.”

“You have?”

“Yeah.”

“I love you too, Iwa-chan.”

Tooru bent down and gave Hajime a kiss on the cheek before asking, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course I will, Tooru.” Hajime placed both of his hands on the sides of Tooru’s face, wiped his tears that were still flowing (but were now happy tears), and pulled him down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

When Hajime let go, Tooru snickered and said, “Iwa-chan, I’m gonna hurt my back if I keep bending down for you.”

Hajime punched in him the shoulder and grumbled, “I’m not short. Fuck you, Shittykawa.”

“When?”

“Never with that attitude.”

“No, I’m sorry!” Tooru whined.

“Chill, I was joking. Besides, it’s not like that will happen anytime soon. We literally just started dating three minutes ago.”

“Fair point. Anyways, do you want to walk home with me?” Tooru extended his arm for Hajime to hold his hand.

“Sure.” Hajime reached out and grabbed Tooru’s hand, linking their fingers. They began their stroll home together which was only a five minute walk. They made it home and parted ways, but not before sharing a small kiss. Hajime went to bed and dreamed of being with Tooru like he always did, but for the first time since dreaming that, his dream was reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be more fluffy, but whatever.
> 
> Anyways, please leave kudos and comment what you think.
> 
> My Instagram is: k.__.editz
> 
> My Twitter is: k_chan167


End file.
